Season 21
Season 21 of DJ and Friends, is going to represent some of the old favorites like Della, Oliver, and many more. Jaffey and Jaboree will be their first appearance in the television series. Episode #Briana the Quarry Engine- Briana was sent to help Jaboree and Jaffey at the Sodor Quarry, when a boulder had smashed the bottom level. #Amanda- A new diesel railcar had came to Wright Railway named Amanda. DJ, Hayden, and J'Von was sent to work at Wright Railway when they met Amanda. She rude and uncaring to them, then Amanda was in charge of taking a special away when she crashed into a field of mud. #Two Engines and a Van- Nadia and Bryce was working in the Sodor Shunting Yards, when a manager told them to take some truck with new brakevan away to Ulfstead Castle. Nadia was pulling it while Bryce was pushing it. Then the trucks got to their old game and jerked hard causing the couplings to snap making Bryce going down the hill and crashed into a pond. #Oliver in Trouble- Oliver was sent back to Sodor to become a very useful engine. When Oliver had to take soem trucks of rusted beams to the Smelters then he arrived their when Cameron came and pushed him into a pile of scrap metal. #Naccodda the Very Useful Engine- Naccodda was at the Engine Sheds when Sir Topham Hatt came and told him that he need him to come back and promised to be on his best behavior. Then Naccodda was playing around with some trucks and pushed them into an old mine shaft. #Rodney and Camyran- Rodney and Camyran was sent back to the Quarry to help the Little Engines out. When Rodney and Camyran wasn't familiarized with the Mine Mountain Quarry. #Hayden's New Station- Hayden had to take some supplies to the station above Caspian Sea. When the trucks snapped their couplings and slid through the station and off the bridge. #Blaise Hears The Sirens- Blaise went to the Sodor Search and Rescue Center, when she heard sirens from above the hills. She went out and tried to find the sirens. #New and Old- Tyron, the new tank engine arrived on Wright Railway. He met Briana and Briana started to like him which made DJ very crossed and jealous. DJ tried to escape his jealousy but he can't. #Zyquane and Armani- Zyquane was working in the Smelter Yards when an engine came in the Smetler Yards. Zyquane was very polite with the new engine. #Donya and Jaboree- Donya had returned to Wright Railway after he was dangerously overheated. Then he met Jaboree but it cause trouble between those two. #Emily and the Flowers- Emily had came back from the private railway then the Female Controller put her in charge of taking the flowers from the field and take it to the docks. #Trouble in the Yards- The Female Controller bought a highly streamline engine to help out in the yards. His name was Zaquary, he was very pompous then he cause DJ and Tyron trouble. #Playful Day- Ashley was doing a job for the Female Controller when Brantzen want to play with her but she was too busy then Ashley thought about playing around won't be bad so she and Brantzen biffed freight until the Female Controller found her doing something else then what she told her. #Noah and the Pride of the Line- Noah was collecting olf frieght from the shipping docks when a streak of black raced right past him. It was engine from Wright Railway that returned from his express tour around the world, Aaron. #The Lazy Diesel- Serenity was sent to the Sodor Dieselwork for repairs after she got repaired, she still been lazy and refused to shunt or take freight so DJ and Sam had to do it. #McKhyla's Special Delivery- McKhyla had take a special delivery to Vicarstown, but the bridge to Vicarstown was under-repairs so McKhyla had to take the long way to Vicarstown. #Phoebe, Desiree and the Monster of the Docks- Samuel told Phoebe and Desiree about the monster that lurks around the Docks, Phoebe got scared but Desiree ignored him. The guard want Desiree and Phoebe to stay at the Docks to take a delivery to Sodor. Then Desiree started to believe in the monster then ran out of diesel fuel from escaping the noise. #Alexandria and the Express- The Female Controller put Alexandria in charge of the express while Aaron haves a rest but Alexandria got out of control with the express then delrailed. #Bennie and the Stones- At the Sodor Quarry, Bennie was helping Jaboree with the stones and shifting them into place when he went into the mine then some of the stone freight had blocked the exit. #KeAndre and Nadia- KeAndre was pulling some coaches to Darwin Station when he met Nadia there. He talked to her but she just looked at him. Then the Female Controller told them to take a train of desserts to the Dukes and Duchess of Boxford's summer home. #Light the Way- A new red engine had came to Wright Railway, her name was Chelsey. Nick, Louise, and Phoebe know her very well but she had conflict with DJ, KeAndre, and Brent then Chelsey had to wear a big lamp but she refused to then she got lost in the dark. DJ, KeAndre, and Brent went and found her in the forest. #Della- Della had came back from Crewe and sent to help out the other engines in the quarry. She was very useful until she got dirty from the dust and gravel. #Bell Engine- Darrell had got a bell while his whistle was getting mended. The engine called him Bell Engine then Darrell became inscured then he found out it was useful. #Asia and Jorden- Asia and Jorden was chosen to returned to Wright Railway after the accident with coal. The two behavied but Asia and Jorden picked on the littler engines. #Speed Trial- Sydney and Justin are Streamline enignes, Justin boasted about he faster than Sydney but Sydney said she was then Justin said he wanted a speed trial then Sydney accepted it. Characters *DJ *Noah *Jalen *Carlos *Blaise *Hayden *J'Von *McKhyla *Oliver *Naccodda *Della *Zoey *Fonzie *Rodney *Camyran *Emma *Evan *Jerrell *Aaron *Bennie *Alexandria *Donya *Brantzen *Nick & Louise *Phoebe *Desiree *Emily *Samuel *Ashley *KeAndre *Brent *Asia *Jorden *Briana *Chelsey (new) *Tyron (new) *Zyquane *Armani (new) *Sydney *Justin *Jaboree *Jaffey *Amanda (new) *Nadia *Bryce *Zaquary (new) Trivia *Lots of the returning enigne whistles became high pitched. *A special called Spirits of the Railway is the center of Season 21. Category:Season 21 Category:DJ and Friends Category:Wright Railway